1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a data processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a computer program for displaying a preview image corresponding to created document data, or for an image formation based on the document data.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer driver is installed in a personal computer to enable an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a multi-function printer, to perform an output (image formation) process for document data, such as text and image, (hereinafter referred to as the document data) created by a user on an application, which is activated on the personal computer.
When the user gives an instruction to output the document data created on the application, the printer driver is activated, converts the document data and output conditions into a form (PCL) capable of being processed and outputted by the image forming apparatus, and sends them to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus receives the PCL type data and executes an image formation process for the document data according to the output conditions.
Further, before sending the document data to the image forming apparatus, the printer driver displays on a display section a setting screen for receiving settings of output conditions (such as the number of pages to be outputted, a paper specification, and post-processing settings) from the user, converts the output conditions received through the setting screen into the PCL form recognizable by the image forming apparatus, and sends them together with the document data.
However, in such a state, although the user can imagine what an output to be outputted from the image forming apparatus will look like, the user cannot visually recognize the output before being outputted.
Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-40045 (1998) discloses a print preview method that uses a printer driver to display the form of an output to be outputted from a printer on a display section of a personal computer so that the user is able to confirm the output in advance on the screen of the display section.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-325693 (1995) discloses an information processing system including a printer driver that converts document data to be outputted into data for a preview compatible with a corresponding image forming apparatus and displays an image based on the converted data on a display section.